Numerous types of rebound apparatus are known to the prior art comprised of various frame and net configurations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,026 to Mahoney teaches a single-plane net, adjustably secured to a base frame. U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,816 to Dixon also teaches recreational apparatus comprising a single-plane net adjustably secured to a base means. Other prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,144 to Mahoney which teaches a portable projectile return apparatus having a single-plane net which can be adjusted relative to a collapsible base. U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,672 to Rubin discloses a ball-rebound device comprising a single-plane net secured within a frame and having an impact-actuated bell mounted therebehind. U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,451 to Dixon discloses a target-type scoring device providing a single-plane net surrounding a target and having a scoring indicator positioned therebehind. U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,555 to Lerman discloses another single-plane net having a target positioned therein and a score indicator being triggered from behind the target.
Still other prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,247,657 to Girden which teaches a horizontal ping-pong-type table having an upright wall and angle board positioned thereon for rebounding and U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,092 to Hogue which teaches a rebounding apparatus comprising a single-plane net having a nylon cord tensioning element interlaced therein and connected to the frame. Applicant also is informed that Franklin Industries of Stoughton, Mass., manufactures and sells a "Championship Three-Way Pitch and Field" apparatus comprising three single-plane net sections forming a substantially curvilinear net surface supported by an anchored frame structure and having only one usable side.